Under The Same Sky?
by ruruno
Summary: Benarkah hanya berada di bawah langit yang sama?


Under The Same Sky ?

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

….

Terlentang di bawah langit. Berpikir bahwa hamparannya begitu bersih, tak menyisakan setitikpun mega di antaranya. Di pembaringan menantang langit yang cerah. Bersyukur saat ini terik surya tidak sedang memburu peluh.

Hanya ada aku, rerumputan, angin dan kicauan burung. Kami semua berbaur di kolong langit yang sama. Sesekali kunikmati suguhan koor alam dengan desau angin sebagai minornya. Lalu rerumputan menari, dan akupun pulas bersama mereka.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini, ritual kolong langit menjadi rutinitasku. Di sela-sela kegiatan magang dan misiku, selalu kusempatkan diri untuk sekadar bercengkrama bersama alam, mendengarkan mereka berlakon, atau justru terlelap dalam buaian mereka.

Hari inipun begitu; di waktu istirahat dalam perjalanan tugas kami ke Suna, aku masih mencuri celah untuk meninggalkan kelompok dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ritual baruku.

Sai, Yamato-senpai dan bahkan Kakashi-sensei—yang juga turut dalam misi ini—tampaknya sudah cukup mahfum dengan hobi konyolku. Mereka tak pernah berkomentar banyak—terkecuali soal berat badanku yang akan naik drastis jika terus-terusan melakukan itu. "Nanti tidak ada pemuda yang mau menikah denganmu loh, Sakura!" jutsu andalan Kakashi-sensei untuk menggodaku.

Hmm… menikah ya? Mungkin suatu saat aku akan melakukan itu, entah dengan siapa. Walau diam-diam sesungguhnya aku masih berharap. Berharap akan penantian yang tak kunjung mendapat kepastian. Menyimpan asa untuknya. Dia. Dia yang kini entah dimana. Tapi dia…

… Kuyakin selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama denganku.

"Wah waah, masih asyik di sini, ya? Nanti kami tinggal, loh!" Nada parau Sensei menyentakkanku dari sebuah lamunan singkat. Belum cukup panjang untuk menjadi cerita yang bisa kubagikan bersama rekan-rekan ilusiku.

"Sudah mau berangkat ya? Maaf, hampir saja aku ketiduran."

Dengan lekas kuangkat diriku dari pembaringan untuk menyejajarkan tinggi kami. Kakashi-Sensei kini sudah duduk di sebelahku; tepat menindih rerumputan liar yang tadi sempat menarikan lambaian ringan untukku.

Aku hanya diam menikmati tepukan lembutnya di kepalaku, sampai ia berkata, "Kau ini, sudah seperti Shikamaru saja," lalu bibirku mengerucut, pertanda sebal dengan ini. Sensei hanya terkekeh ringan dan melanjutkan kembali, "Santai saja, kita tidak sedang buru-buru. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu."

Kulihat ia yang kini justru menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan—mengambil posisiku yang sejak tadi terlentang menantang langit.

Aku masih bersedekap dengan tetap menengadah ke langit. Kepalaku pusing jua terus-terusan berbaring seperti itu—maka kududukkan tubuhku untuk melancarkan aliran darah. Aku kembali berpikir akan nostalgia yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ingatan akan dia yang sempat kusibakkan walau hanya sekian detik.

Dimanapun, apapun yang aku lakukan, siluetnya senantiasa melekat dalam memoriku. Kalaupun aku menutup mata dan berusaha menepisnya, ia bak buih-buih magnet yang selalu menyatu lagi dan menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Bahkan langitpun mengangguk, bahwa ini begitu menyiksa.

"Benar, karena kami di bawah langit yang sama."

"Ng?" Kakashi-sensei tampak mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadapku, "Kau berkata sesuatu, Sakura?"

Aku yang menyampinginya kini balas menoleh, "Menurutmu, Sensei?"

"Hmm… boleh kutebak? 'Orang itu' ya?" lanjutnya. Kami sama-sama mengerti akan makna kedua kata itu. Bahkan Sensei masih mendenotasikan namanya untuk tidak membuatku hilang kendali. Aku berterima kasih atas itu dengan mengumbar senyuman lepas, meski ia masih menatapku dengan sejuta tanya.

"Hnn. Dimanapun kami, langit yang sama selalu memayungi. Sekarangpun begitu. Benar kan, Sensei?"

Pandangan kami kini menerawang ke langit. Kakashi-sensei belum berucap apapun lagi, hingga hening benar-benar menjadi jeda yang menenangkan, menyisakan hembusan udara bergerak yang kembali berdesau memainkan anak rambut kami.

Mentari di atas sudah mulai bergeser, memanjangkan bayang-bayang para pemijak bumi. Tak ada kata lagi, setidaknya sampai belaian abtrak ini benar-benar kami sesapi.

"Yah, kalau berpikir seperti itu, dunia ini terasa makin sempit saja. Tidak peduli seberapa lebar jarak yang membentang, kita dan mereka seolah terhubung. Begitu kan, Sakura?"

Ya. Memang seperti itu. Meski jauh, dia seolah ada di depan mata, menikmati hal yang sama dengan kita. Kubalas pernyataan Sensei dengan anggukan pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Hmm… begitu ya. Di bawah langit yang sama. Kau, 'dia', aku, Naruto, Sai, Tsunade-sama, bahkan Pain dan para Akatsuki itu pun masih di bawah langit yang sama dengan kita, menghirup udara yang sama, menginjak debu yang sama pula. Tentu saja, karena kita semua berada di dunia yang sama."

"Eh? Tapi maksudku bukan-"

Bungkam. Aku tak lagi melanjutkan selaan ini ketika Sensei menatapku dengan kilatan keyakinannya.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menentang dan meneriakkan ketidakpahamannya. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa aku dan 'dia' masih ada harapan—meski hanya secuil dengan mempertaruhkan kata langit. Hanya harapan 'kecil' yang kuharap bisa sedikit menyemangatiku.

Namun Kakashi-sensei dengan santainya memutarbalikkan kalimatku. Aku terdiam, hatiku ciut meresapi sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan Sensei, sangat berrasio malah. Hanya saja… terlalu jujur.

Salahkah? Bahkan pengharapanku kini tercabik oleh pengakuannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi, yang kini turut mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti atau merusak argumenmu. Aku juga tidak menutup mata bahwa dengan keyakinan itulah kau masih bisa bertahan," Sensei melanjutkan, tangannya kini menepuk ringan pundakku.

Kupandangi sebelah matanya itu lamat-lamat. Goresannya tegas, dengan garis pekat sayu yang merantai keinginanku untuk berspekulasi lagi. Detik berselang, lalu nada-nada rendahnya mengalir kembali.

"Aku tahu benar, kau menyimpan makna khusus dari sekadar kalimat 'berada di bawah langit yang sama'. Tapi percayalah, tidak semua orang akan mau mengerti persepsimu," tukasnya gamblang. "Andai sekarang kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ino, mungkin ia juga akan mengelak dengan pernyataan yang sama pula."

Aku tak berani menjawab lagi. Satu per satu kata yang ia lontarkan teramat tepat membuat bibirku terlekat. Wajahku merunduk, malu pada langit yang selama ini aku kira hanya berpihak pada kami.

Di atas sana, kudengar teriakan seekor elang yang tengah menukik tajam. Padang ini tak pernah sepi dengan desau anginnya. Aku berpikir lagi, namun segera terpangkas akan kalimat-kalimat Sensei. Pastilah elang itu tengah mencemoohku saat ini.

Apa yang mampu aku jelaskan, ketika lawan bicaraku berhasil mematahkannya sebelum aku sempat berkata?

"Jangan salah mengerti," Sensei mencari fokusku yang masih terbenam dalam pergulatan rasio. Kuangkat sedikit wajahku untuk kembali beradu argumen satu arah ini, "Aku hanya mencoba meluruskan. Pahamilah, Sakura, bahwa cinta tidak hanya terbatas di bawah langit."

Air mukaku kini berkedut. Kakashi-sensei pasti bisa melihat tanda tanya besar di sana. Kedua mata kupicingkan, saat tahu di balik maskernya sebuah senyuman tengah terlukis.

Aku masih belum bisa menangkap arti kalimat itu, ataupun satu senyuman yang entah sengaja ia sunggingkan. Maka dengan segera kuungkap ketikmahfumanku padanya, "Aku tidak mengerti, Sensei. Maksudmu…"

"Kau pernah berpikir tentang Asuma dan Kurenai?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berpikir bahwa dialog kami ini benar-benar sudah melarikan diri dari topik awal. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sensei; walau sudah berpikir keras, aku tetap kesulitan memahaminya.

"Sakura," lagi ia melantunkan namaku, "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka yang mati akan tetap berada di bawah langit atau justru berlabuh ke suatu tempat yang belum kita ketahui. Tapi kau tahu, kematian tak pernah membatasi seseorang untuk mencintai. Karena selama itu pula, mereka masih punya ikatan. Apa artinya, berada di bawah langit yang sama tapi tidak memikirkan satu sama lain?"

Perlahan, aku mulai meresapi maksudnya. Ikatan, sebuah kata yang tak lagi tabu untuk kami. Dulu—ya, tiga tahun silam—kami masih berada dalam sebuah ikatan abstrak bertitelkan persahabatan. Saat dimana ketulusan belum ternodai akan pekatnya kebencian.

Bolehkah? Meski mengandalkan ikatan yang telah lama terpuruk dalam hatinya.

"Sensei…" panggilku, "Apa sekarangpun, ikatan itu masih ada?" iris hijauku menerawang.

Langit kini bertatokan rasi para burung yang berbaris rapi kembali pulang. Sesekali kicauannya memelodikan perpisahan. Warna biru langit sedikit demi sedikit berbaur dengan jingga, menyamakan sang surya yang membulat penuh siap tertelan bumi.

Sementara kami masih di sini, di bawah langit; menunggu siklus dan waktu kami yang akan mengantarkan pada sebuah akhir indah.

Entah kapan, entah bagaimana, tanya akan sebuah ikatan itu akan dijawab olehnya. Dia yang memang memiliki segala jawaban atas penantian yang kian menyusuti asa.

"Percayalah, kau dan 'dia' masih berada di bawah langit yang sama untuk menguatkan ikatan itu. Ikatan yang tak pernah bisa dipungkiri bahwa kalian selalu saling memikirkan. Teruslah yakini, bahwa keberadaanmu diakui dalam hatinya. Dengan begitu, cintamu—dan mungkin perasaannya—akan menyatu."

FIN

"_Tuangkan dengan tulisan; karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dari berpendapat sambil berpikir."_

Anonymous


End file.
